1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connectors, fasteners, and attaching systems to secure articles to a garment or the like, and more particularly to an attachment mount and receiver that are used to secure holsters, pouches, or other modular accessories to a MOLLE/PALS compliant garment, to a similarly designed garment, or to a non-compliant garment such as a harness, waist belt, leg belt, or leg support, by attaching the receiver to the garment and by permitting the attachment mount to be securely locked within the receiver while also permitting the attachment mount to be released again and removed from the receiver.
2. Relevant Art
MOLLE is an acronym for MOdular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment. It is used to define the current generation of load-bearing equipment and rucksacks utilized by the United States Army. The modularity of the system is derived from the use of Pouch Attachment Ladder System or PALS webbing, rows of heavy-duty nylon precisely stitched onto the vest as to allow for attachment of various MOLLE-compatible pouches and accessories. This method of attachment has become somewhat of a standard for all quality modular military gear, replacing the click and stick system used in the earliest modular vest systems (which is still in use with most Western police departments). It is produced for the United States Government under contract by several contractors. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,707.
PALS is a grid of webbing invented and patented by United States Army Natick Soldier Research, Development and Engineering Center used to attach smaller equipment onto load-bearing platforms, such as vests and backpacks. It was first used on MOLLE rucksacks, but is now found on a variety of American equipment, such as the Improved Outer Tactical Vest, Interceptor body armor, USMC Improved Load Bearing Equipment backpack and Modular Tactical Vest. It is used to readily attach items such as holsters, magazine pouches, radio pouches, knife sheaths, and other gear. A wide variety of pouches are commercially available, allowing soldiers to customize their kit. There are also a variety of attachment methods, including the Malice Clip, the Natick snap, and soft, interwoven straps. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,080,430; 7,200,871; and 7,240,404. The PALS system has begun to be adopted by other forces, such as the British Army, who use it on their Osprey body armor.
The PALS grid consists of horizontal rows of 1″ Mil-W-43668 Type III nylon webbing (most commercial vendors use Type IIIa), spaced 1″ apart, and reattached by reinforced stitches or seams to the backing at 1.5″ intervals.
There have been numerous designs developed allowing a user to securely attach an article to the MOLLE/PALS system. It can take considerable time to secure and remove an article using these designs. Most of the new designs use additional parts to interlock to the PALS system, while older products use lacing fabric straps. These designs are secure but in many cases are unstable, allowing for a great deal of movement. For articles such as hydration bags or radio pouches, movement is usually not a detriment. However, attachment of a pistol holster for quick deployment of the pistol can be a different matter.
The holster should be on a stable mount so that the user can quickly get a proper grip on the pistol and release the pistol from the holster. There is also a need to be able to quickly remove the holster from the PALS system without first removing the garment from the user's body and then to place the holster on some other part of a garment on the body. While users are traveling in vehicles, it can be advantageous to wear the pistol on the front of the vest but once deployed and on foot, the user might prefer the pistol be mounted at the waist or the leg. Present attachment designs require the removal of the garment in order to remove the article.